


Stories of the Heroes

by MorningOwl



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Mentions of Previous Links, Storytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningOwl/pseuds/MorningOwl
Summary: Zelda finds a book containing stories of the previous Heroes of Hyrule, and she reads them out to Link and the New Champions





	Stories of the Heroes

Link smiled as he walked into the Library. Despite the fact that he had been in this room three other times since the renovation, it still gave him a spark of joy when he saw it. He spent far too much time in its shattered ruins, crawling with lizalfos and filled with the stench of molded paper. Now, it glistened.

He followed Zelda in, allowing the sun to stream in from the window and warm his face. He let himself have on loopy grin before anyone could notice. Zelda walked towards one of the large bookshelves, smiling at the people she passed. It seemed like everyone was around.

“Oh, hello Kass. How are you?” She smiled as the large bird bowed to her and Link.

“Ah, hello Princess, Link. It’s always a pleasure to see you.”

“What brings you?” She asked.

“Oh!” His bright smile turned to the book he had in his hand. “My teacher seemed to have left some books here, and they managed to survive the Fall. Our wonderful Royal Librarian had them preserved for me, and I am taking the time to read some of the songs he wrote.”

Zelda giggled. It reminded Link of the first time he introduced her to Kass. She was so amused by the Rito. “When you practice them, I shall love to hear them.”

He nodded at them, and the duo turned back to the bookshelf at hand. They walked a few more paces to where Sidon stood. He and the other champions were staying at the castle in preparation for Zelda’s coronation ceremony. Link looked around. Riju sat on a plush chair, reading about the history of the Gerudo. Yunobo leaned on a table, reading about rock formations. Teba was on the second floor, looking out the large windows, enjoying the view. Sidon seemed to be looking through cookbooks.

Link nudged Sidon with his hip, in way of saying hello.

“O-oh! Hello Link! How are you? Is your outfit finished for the ceremony?”

Before Link could open his mouth to respond, he spotted Zelda raise an eyebrow, and lean down to the bottom shelf. Link walked over to her, looking at what she pulled out of the shelf.

“I don’t remember ever seeing this book before…” She mused. She blew some dust off of it, and flipped it around in her hands.

Sidon’s attention was fully on them. “What is it, your highness?”

“The Heroes of Hyrule.” Link’s eyes went wide. He wasn’t in the book, was he? Oh, he didn’t want to be in any books. That was weird. “Stories and descriptions of the many heroes.”

Link was lost in thought when he felt a draft on him. He nearly fell over when Teba flew down next to him. “What is this?”

“I... I guess it’s stories of all the previous heroes.”

Kass walked over. “I should like to hear about them. I only know a few from songs, but I cannot say for their accuracy.”

“Are we reading stories?” Yunobo asked. When Link looked over, Riju was already setting up a spot for them to all sit and listen.

Zelda looked at Link, and they both shrugged. The rest of the group walked over. Zelda sat in a very regal chair, while Riju and Teba shared a small couch. Kass and Sidon both pulled up chairs, and Link and Yunobo sat on pillows on the ground. Link wasn’t sure he wanted to hear about the other heroes, but he supposed he didn’t have a choice now.

Zelda opened the old book, going to the first page. “Her Grace the Goddess Hylia bestowed upon the people of Hyrule the Triforce, given to us by the Golden Goddess. To protect her Hylian incarnation, she appointed the Hero, Link, to protect her. From that point forth, Link shall reincarnate whenever the Land of Hyrule is in need.”

Link’s mouth was almost on the floor. First page in, and it was already too much for him to handle. So he was chosen by the Goddess? That was mind blowing.

“Wait, reincarnate?” Riju said. “Then, that means that this is all about our Link, but in his past lives.”

Link let out a strangled scream. No one seemed to notice.

“Well, keep reading!” Sidon said.

Zelda flipped to a new page. “The First Hero, The Hero of the Skies, The Chosen Hero.” She paused to read a bit. Link could hear his pulse in his ears. “A gentle and kind soul, he was well loved by both the people of the lands, and the Princess herself. He was always polite, and showed only grace and strength.”

Link breathed out. That wasn’t… that bad. He sounded like an okay guy.

“I can see why he was the first,” Teba commented. Zelda paid him no heed and flipped through the book.

“Alright, here’s another one. The Hero of Hyrule. Ganon had corrupted all. He corrupted the Fokka, a race of bird people-”

“Hey!” Teba said.

“He corrupted the Zora, a race of aquatic people-”

“What?!” Sidon stood up in his rage. Kass put a feathered hand on him, calming him down to sit back down. Link held his breath.

“Ganon’s power was so great, he shattered the Triforce into pieces. However, the Hero of Hyrule saved the Princess, and restored the Triforce to its power. In one of the darkest chapters of Hyrule, he prevailed.”

Link slouched lower on his pillow. Sidon seemed to still be reeling from the thought that the Zora once worked for Ganon. Zelda called for a servant to bring him tea. Link was glad the heroes before him were all so regal, but he could feel himself on edge. He didn’t like the idea of with every sentence, one of these descriptions could go south.

“The New Hero of Hyrule,” Zelda spoke loud and clear, “Despite being so young, the New Hero of Hyrule did the impossible. He was able to travel between Hyrule and Lorule. His strength from being a blacksmith’s apprentice proved well in his journey, where he fought bravely to save the Princess.”

Yunobo seemed to notice Link’s awkwardness, and gave him a friendly pat on the back. Link thanked the Goddesses that Revali never found this book. There would be endless teasing otherwise. Still, everything seemed okay. This version of him seemed quite young, but Link was young as well. …Young-ish. He still couldn’t figure out if he was 17 or 117.

“The Hero of Wind. This hero was only a boy when he was given the clothes of the hero, and his _sister was captured?!_ ” Zelda gasped. “How horrible!”

“Who captured his sister?” Kass asked.

“A minion of Ganon…dorf. Oh, it seems like he went by a different name for his Gerudo form.” Link heard Riju whisper a swear under her breath.

“Anyway… He started his quest to save his sister, but when he encountered the Princess dressed as a… pirate, and the King of Hyrule in the form of a… boat. A boat? He managed to save Hyrule and seal away Ganondorf.”

Link scowled. What was this? He couldn’t imagine Rhoam as a boat. Or Zelda as a pirate. That would be interesting. Also how did he manage to do this at such a young age. Sure, Link trained at that age, but he certainly was not about to go and defeat Ganon as a child.

“The Hero of Time. This hero proved himself powerful in many ways. Raised,… wait. Raised by the, uh, the Great Deku tree…”

“I’m sorry, what?” Teba asked. Everyone had a bit of shock on their faces. Link couldn’t shake the image of calling the Great Deku Tree his father. That… that was weird.

Zelda cleared her throat and went back to reading. “Raised by the Great Deku Tree, this hero jumped through time and saved the Princess. He later was lost looking for a friend, and only moved on to the afterlife once sure his descendant, another Hero of Hyrule could defeat Ganondorf.”

“W…Wow. That’s a lot to take in.” Riju said. Link looked at the Princess, wondering what was on her mind. She seemed just as shocked as everyone was.

“Yes, well. There seem to be many more. The Hero of Twilight, The Hero Chosen by the Gods. A rancher gifted with the power to turn into a wolf--- okay let’s skip this one.” Zelda flipped a few pages, seemingly looking for another Hero to read about. There was a low murmur amongst the audience, although Link was silent. This is what he dreaded. Turning into a wolf and being raised by a tree was… pretty bad. He had never been so thankful for his somewhat normal life as the son of a guard.

“Here, this one. The Hero of the Minish. Blessed with a companion of a Minish in the shape of a… hat.”

Zelda furiously flipped through the book. Link didn’t know what to feel. He was mostly just in awe. He sounded like an… interesting guy in his past lives.

Zelda cleared her throat once again. “The Hero of… Trains.” She slammed the book closed. “Alright, that’s enough of that.”


End file.
